sin título
by robopol
Summary: Ray/Walt. Este fic es un PWP, así que no tiene argumento en realidad.


este fic es un PWP y por tener, no tiene ni título. :)

* * *

Lo que realmente importa ahora mismo es que Walt lo tiene contra la pared. Había cosas más importantes antes, como la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nate y la cantidad de alcohol que Q-Tip era capaz de ingerir. Había cosas más importantes, pero Walt decidió cogerlo de la cintura y encerrarse en el baño y, en fin, Ray sigue siendo un ser humano.

—¿Y si...?

—No —responde Walt sin siquiera dejarlo terminar y eso es una desfachatez porque seguro que su madre lo educó para ser todo un caballero y no para interrumpir comentarios inconexos inducidos por el tequila y por una polla durísima que exige atención.

Lo cierto es que Ray se olvida de lo que iba a decir porque está demasiado ocupado intentando coger a Walt por donde sea, y cuando dice _por donde sea_, se refiere a _donde haya puntos importantes que coger_. Como el culo de Walt, que es un verdadero prodigio de la naturaleza, o su polla, que está felizmente restregándose contra el muslo de Ray y subiéndole la sangre hasta la cabeza.

—Walter, déjame...

—Te he dicho que _no_.

Honestamente, no tienes a un Walt Hasser mandón todos los días. Normalmente es un buen niño de mamá, con modales del carajo y una sonrisita ingenua. Pero ahora mismo no. Ahora le está desabrochando a Ray la hebilla del pantalón mientras le muerde el cuello y Ray se tiene que contentar con agarrarse a lo primero que pille (que puede ser el toallero, el hombro de Walt, el culo de Walt, el lavabo o el aire, que seguro que se materializa en cualquier momento porque Ray cree que no puede moverse del sitio por alguna fuerza extraña y sobrenatural).

—Esto es ridículo —gruñe Ray y cree escuchar un _tú eres ridículo_ antes de comerle a Walt toda la boca porque aunque nunca lo admita, a Walt Hasser le pone que le besen un poco a lo bestia, profundo y como si hubiera todo el tiempo del mundo. En serio, Ray todavía no se cree que Walt no fuera virgen antes de conocerlo a él.

(Y vaya si no se lo creía. Ray pensaba que Walt necesitaría flores y poemas para poder follar, pero sólo hizo falta una pizza, unas cuantas cervezas y ¡BAM! Hasser le estaba comiendo la polla como si se dedicara a ello en su tiempo libre... Vale, quizá Ray utilizó sus mejores encantos, su mejor camiseta y su mejor sonrisa, pero esos son otros derroteros).

Las manos de Walt (las manos _todopoderosas_ de Walt porque no hay nada más sexy que verlo limpiar Marks 19 o rifles o pistolas o los putos platos de la cocina con esas manos) lo atraen por las caderas y una de ellas se cuela dentro de la ropa interior a medio bajar de Ray.

—Hostia, Walt —gimotea Ray, rompiendo el beso e intentando coger aire.

—Shhh —le contesta aquel desgraciado contra la oreja. _Shhh_, como si Ray pudiera guardarse todo lo que quiere decir en el momento en que el pulgar de Walt le acaricia la punta de la polla. No, claro, qué fácil es mandar callar cuando no te quieres deshacer en gemidos y gritos y cosas obscenas.

Y en serio, Ray tiene un talento para soltar guarradas. No hay nada mejor que despertarte una mañana, girarte y susurrarle a Walt _necesito follar ahora mismo_ mientras el pobre todavía no ha abierto los ojos. Walt siempre acaba cediendo y haciendo desayuno después, por lo que Ray sospecha que Walt es en realidad una criatura ninfómana creada sólo para él.

(Es algo bueno que Ray no tuviera esta información cuando estaban en Iraq. Podrían haber muerto todos por la falta de concentración de cierto técnico de radio y chófer provisional del Cuerpo de Marines).

Walt de repente le gime al oído. Un _mhm, Ray_ suavecito y cuidado. Ray se va un poco a la mierda a partir de eso porque la voz de sexo de Hasser es algo superior a cualquier cosa. Y eso incluye los superpoderes de Brad.

—Date la vuelta —jadea Walt y Ray se da cuenta de que a) se va a correr en cero coma dos segundos, y b) lleva diciendo creatividades sexuales desde hace un rato. Como por ejemplo _cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a comer toda la polla antes de llegar a la habitación_ o el clásico _Walter, haz el favor de follarme de una buena vez_.

Ray se gira con cierta torpeza y tiene que apoyar las manos en la cerámica porque le tiembla absolutamente todo. Se oye el frufrú de los vaqueros y el clang del cinturón al tocar el suelo y Walt se pega a la espalda de Ray, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo para agarrarle la polla y cogiéndolo por la cadera con la otra mano.

La cerámica está fría cuando Ray apoya la frente y se deja llevar, hudiéndose en la colonia de Walt, en la fricción que siente entre sus piernas y en los jadeos ahogados contra su oreja. Se mece un poco, sintiendo cómo Hasser se presiona contra su culo y se roza todo lo que puede.

—Me voy a correr, Walt. _Walt_.

La lengua de su novio (porque _somos novios, Walt_ a pesar de _y yo que pensaba que a ti esas cosas no te iban_) le recorre la oreja y su mano libre le sube por el pecho. El ritmo se va bastante al carajo cuando Ray empieza a gemir pero de verdad y Walt, que es una persona considerada, aumenta la velocidad para volverlo loco solamente porque puede.

(¿Walt? Walt es un cerdo.

Pero que te lleve al orgasmo es como tener pase VIP a la mejor experiencia de tu vida).

Ray cierra los ojos y contiene la respiración mientras se corre. La mano de Walt no se detiene ni un instante, mientras que murmura _sí, así, mhhmm_ en los oídos de Ray hasta que todo deja de ser blanco y le llegan los sonidos de la fiesta de abajo.

—Dios —masculla Ray.

—No creo que esté presente ahora mismo —le contesta Walt antes de darle un besito en el cuello, donde Ray está seguro de que debe tener una marca roja del tamaño de Texas.

Cuando se gira, Ray finge el estar indignado. Porque él es así y Walt está acostumbrado a sus gilipolleces. Así que se gira haciéndose el indignado y sin preámbulo alguno, se pone de rodillas en el suelo, delante de la muy evidente erección de Walt.

—Eres tan romántico, Hasser.

Y Ray lame la polla de Walter sin advertencia porque él lo vale. Y porque Ray siempre cumple sus promesas (menos el tener que llevar a Walt a conocer a su abuela; ni que esto fuera la puta mafia, joder).

—Hostiasdios_Ray_.

Ray contesta un muy elocuente _No creo que DIOS esté presente ahora mismo_ porque le parece apropiado joder con Walt de esas manera, pero lo único que le sale es un largo "mmmmhmmm" que hace que Walt solloce un poco y se muerda el labio.

Ah, porque sí. ¿Walt Hasser? Walt Hasser puede ser muy, pero que muy ruidoso.

Ray sonríe con malicia y chupa.

* * *

**pol dice: **erm. pues eso, gente. ESO. eso no necesita explicación.


End file.
